


Pregnant

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé has some new to share with her husband





	Pregnant

Pregnant

They’d celebrated Padmé’s promotion the way many young couples do. He’d fucked her into the mattress. She remembered how she’d begged for him to fuck her, to fill her, to make her his and that he’d forgotten a condom. She was on the pill and had been since she was in high school, but no birth control is 100% effective. That was around six weeks ago. Today she’d woken up feeling sick, yesterday her boobs hurt, the day before she was starving but the smell of peanut butter made her sick. She might be coming down with something; she was a doctor after all. She most likely getting a cold, nothing to worry about. 

“Hey,” Anakin said, entering their bedroom. “You alright?” 

“Fine,” she replied, “can you hand me my scrubs?” He passed her the requested clothing. “Do my boobs look bigger?” She turned to face him in just her bra. He looked at her, his jaw slack, the oil-stained mechanic’s shirt slipping from his fingers and onto their bed, and his eyes fixating on her chest. 

“Uh...” he stuttered and unconsciously adjusted himself through his jeans, “Yes? No? No. They look just as they did yesterday. Why?”

She shrugged, “I think they feel bigger,” she adjusted her bra, hoping that it would lay comfortably against her skin. “I think I’m getting sick too.”

“And that makes your boobs get bigger?” He buttoned his shirt and sat to put his socks on. 

“No, I think I may be imagining it.” He stood and placed his hand on her hips.

“You don’t look flushed,” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Maybe a slight fever, but I can’t tell.” His chest brushed against hers as he moved to look at her eyes.

“Ouch,” she whimpered.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” His blue eyes watched her worriedly, looking for any signs of distress. 

“Anakin, I’m fine. I might have pulled something playing with Cal and Jason.” She kissed his chin. She saw that he didn’t believe her. “I was throwing your nephew in the air for at least a half-hour last night. I’m fine, I promise you.” 

“Okay,” he relented. “You’re fine.” She smiled, stepped out of his hold, and slipped the long sleeve tee-shirt on before her scrub top. 

“I love you,” she whispered and kissed him lightly. 

“I love you, too,” he returned the kiss. “If you get to feeling worse, call me, and I’ll fake an emergency so you can come home.” She smiled. The last time she went to work sick, he ended up calling the hospital and telling them her great-grandmother was dying, and she needed to get to Broken Arrow to see her immediately. 

“I’ll just tell them I’m sick, honey. It’s bound to happen; I literally work in a hospital.” He grinned back and bade her goodbye as he finished getting ready and left for Arrow Point Garage, owned by the town drunk, Watto Gallagher. She went to work as usual. It wasn’t until lunch that she remembered her predicament. Her period was supposed to start today, and it hadn’t. She felt her blood run cold. She was late. She has never been late. She shot out of her office, telling the nurse’s desk that she was taking a half-day off, and to let her patients know that something came up and ran out to her car and the pharmacy. 

“Hi, Mrs. Garcia,” she greeted her husband’s grandmother.

“Padmé! How are you,  _ nieta _ ? It’s been too long!” Maria Garcia swept around the counter to wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Oh, you know,  _ Abuela _ , I’m alright. Same old story.” Maria laughed and began to ring her up. 

“Taking a half-day? Going to spend some time with  _ Papito _ ?” Padmé fought down a blush. 

“Ani is at work. He’s got to keep the place running because the lord knows Watto would just let it crash and burn.” Maria finally realized what Padmé was buying. 

“Am I expecting a new great-grandbaby?” 

“We don’t know yet. You can not tell anybody, at least until I know for sure,” Padmé pleaded. Maria gave her a once over. 

“You’re pregnant,” she announced, taking Padmé’s hand. “I’d put you at four months along unless you’ve got twins in there, but those don’t run in my family.” Padmé took the box from Maria. 

“I’ve got to go,  _ Abuela; we’ll _ see you at Cal’s 4th birthday party this weekend, right?”

“You will. I want to be kept updated about this alleged baby. Ah! Carl, how you doing? You want the usual today, no?” While Maria was distracted, Padmé slipped out of the store and drove back home. 

Once home, she read the directions and took the test before she washed her hands and set a timer on her phone. Her leg bounced as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. She might be pregnant. She might be carrying twins. The timer went off, and she hesitantly picked up the pregnancy test sitting on the countertop. Positive. The test was positive. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she breathed out, beginning to panic. She was pregnant. They’d only started discussing having a family a few months ago when Jason was born. 

“Padmé! Are you home?” Her blood turned to ice, Anakin was home early. “ _ Abuela _ called me asking me to check on you.” His footsteps were getting closer. Her heart rate spiked, how was she going to tell him. Her stomach lurched, and she vomited into the toilet. Anakin pushed the door open and sat next to her as she vomited. “Do you want me to stay home with you?” he asked, his voice soft and soothing as he rubbed her back.

“Yes, please,” she gasped before vomiting again. 

“I’ve got the rest of the day off, Darklighter said he’d close for me.” His hand was on her back again as he used the other to wet a washcloth to put on her neck. “Do you think it’s the flu?” he asked when she was done.

“No,” she swallowed hard, flushing the toilet. “It’s not the flu.” She should just spit it out, get it over with. “I’m pregnant.”

He looked at her. “What? How? When? Are you sure?” His questions came out rapidly. 

“I’m pregnant; I think it happened that night I told you about my promotion.” 

“We’re having a baby?” he whispered, placing his large calloused hand against her abdomen.

“We’re having a baby,” she whispered back, excitement filling her voice. His face split into a grin. His eyes shone brighter than the day they got married. She smiled too, his grin spreading to her. They were having a baby. They’d have to tell everybody before his grandmother did, but at this moment, it was their secret. One, they weren’t planning on sharing until they absolutely had to.


End file.
